jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Diana Prince
Diana of Themyscira (codename Wonder Woman) is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons & Hades, Lord of the Underworld. She is one of the founding members of the Justice League & has served as one of its co-leaders since its founding. Upon coming to Man's World, she has taken the name Diana Prince. In her human alias, she is a DEO Special Agent & their liaison for ARGUS. She is married to Steve Trevor. Background ~3000 BCE - 1991 For centuries, the Amazons of Themyscira remained in seclusion from the rest of the world & rarely venture out past their island. At some point, Hippolyta would lay with the Greek god Zeus to become pregnant. Hippolyta then gave birth to the first daughter of Themyscira, Princess Diana. It wouldn't be until centuries later, after Hera threatened to Diana as the offspring of Zeus, that they realize that the man Hippolyta laid with was actually Hades in disguise. Hippolyta would then give birth to the first daughter of the Amazons, Diana of Themyscira. Upon her birth, Diana was bestowed the power from the gods. She received strength from Demeter, beauty & love from Aphrodite, wisdom from Athena, eyes of a hunter & unity with animals from Artemis, sisterhood from Hestia then speed & flight from Hermes. For long a time, Diana learned of Man’s World through stories from the historians & yearned to visit for herself. She spent her whole life training among Amazon teachers, becoming an elite warrior that few could best in battle. By the time Diana was given permission to enter Man’s World in July of 1991, she had already been alive for thousands of years. This would mark the first time that Diana stepped foot into Man's World. Upon arriving, Diana became overwhelmed & wanted to divulge in every little thing that she had come across. It wouldn't be long before Diana began to overstay pass her granted time. In truth, she had fled from her designated location & ended up in Eastern Europe where she fell in love with a man, Stephen Dark. 1991 - 1998 The coupling would eventually result in pregnancy. In the countryside, Diana gave birth to their daughter Aresia, naming her after Ares, the god of war. Shortly after giving birth, Stephan revealed himself as Steppenwolf, the uncle of Darkseid. After recognizing her weeks into their relationship, he had planned to seduce her then take their child. Being an Amazon warrior, Diana never backed down from a fight. After defeating him a battle, he retreated to Apokolips. Diana realized her daughter was no longer safe & that there were too many threats to them. They swiftly returned back to their home island of Themyscira. As Diana spent the next year repenting, Aresia was placed in the care of Queen Hippolyta. Once she finished, Diana then began raising Aresia on the island as a princess & a warrior. Diana had been able to suppress her desire of entering Man's World again until Steve Trevor, a US pilot, crash landed on their island. To see his return back, Hippolyta held a contest between the Amazons. Whoever would rise as the champion would receive the honor & responsibility to take Trevor back to his home. It wasn't much of a surprise when Diana was the one to be crowned champion of the Amazons. Upon her arrival, Diana as a hero with the media dubbing her as the Wonder Woman. Because they already had some rapport, the United States government appointed Trevor to be her guide & liaison. 1998 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Aresia Prince: Daughter & protege. They are very close as she solely raised Aresia until Bruce adopted her due to her father joining forces with Darkseid. Aresia was angry at her mom for giving the Wonder Girl mantle to Donna instead of her. * Donna Troy: 'Adopted sister & protege. * 'Cassie Sandsmark: Cousin & protege. * Mera: Best friend. As Themyscira was part of Atlantis before it sank, they have a centuries long relationship. Due to women only being allowed on Themyscira, Mera has visited for political reasons & struck a relationship with Diana that led to them becoming very close They frequently go on girls trips. Romantic Relationships * Steppenwolf: Missing data. * Steve Trevor: Missing data. * Bruce Wayne: They first met after Diana was in Gotham on Themyscira business. After spending the night together (something she never does), they began dating. She was welcomed into the Bat Family with ease & even trained them in Amazon combat. Also during that time, Bruce grew close to her daughter. On their 2 year anniversary, he adopted then 10 year old Aresia. Their relationship eventually came to and end after 3 years. They realized that all the love between them was no longer romantic. Powers & Abilities * Amazon Physiology / Divine Empowerment ** Enhanced Intellect ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability: She is able to hold her own against Superman. It has been implied that only god made weapons can cause her serious harm. ** Flight ** Superhuman Speed: If Wally is running at cruise speed, she can keep up with him. ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Accelerated Healing ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Vision: She posses the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can also see great distances. ** Self-Sustenance: If she is on Themyscira, she does not require any kind of nourishment to maintain her health & vitality. ** Longevity: Diana has been alive for centuries but maintains her youth. If she is on Themyscira, she will stop aging. There's a rumor that if she goes to Themyscira for a long time, she'll even physically reverse age back to the Amazonian standard age of 25. * Hand to Hand Combat * Diplomacy * Multilingualism: Diana is proficient in native Themysciran, Ancient & Modern Greek, English, French, Mandarin Chinese, Portuguese, Russian & Spanish. * Occultism * Weaponry * Aviation * Lasso of Truth Weaknesses * Piercing Weapons: She is more susceptible to piercing weapons than blunt force attacks. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 6 * Strength: Level 7 * Speed: Level 6 * Occult: Level 4 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 6 * Fighting Ability: Level 7 Trivia * As the younger members say, Diana is prone to not giving a fuck. She always speaks her mind. * Diana is a natural born leader & is always there to lead the Amazons into a battle. She was also voted to be the leader of the Justice League, a position she has held since the formation of the team. * She shows compassion for all living things. * Her actual birth year is unknown to the outside world but as Diana Prince, it is 1972 based on the fact that she was biologically 26 when she came to Man’s World in 1998. * Though her & Bruce had broken up, Diana was still viewed as a mother by some of his adopted children as he was the adopted father of Aresia. * She has a pet kangaroo named Jumpa on Paradise Island. * She is one of the few people that Bruce trusts. They remained close after their break up. * Prior to coming to Man's World, Diana was in a longterm relationship with another Amazon, Mala. * Shim'Tar is a title given to the champion of the Amazons. * Wonder Woman has a power ranking of 370, classifying her as Threat Level 8. Notes * Her address is a nod to the year Wonder Woman first made an appearance & London, where Wonder Woman currently resides. * In most continuations, it is either stated or implied that Zeus is Diana's father. * Hades being Diana's father is a reference to Justice League & Justice League Unlimited. * Diana & Mera's friendship is a nod to DC Bombshells. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Olympians Category:Hybrid Category:Justice League Category:ARGUS Category:Department of Extranormal Operations Category:Sentinels of Magic Category:Multilingualism Category:LGBT+ Category:Royalty Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 8